Hair
by Peace-Love-Yaoi
Summary: What do you get when you add a long-haired uke Shikamaru, a bunch of horny teenage guys and one extremely jealous Neji Hyuuga? A recipe for disaster. Beta'ed by Prism0467.


Alright! New story! So this thing has been plot-blocking me. I couldn't get it out of my head, so I had to write it. I love high school fics, and there are not enough of them for ShikaNejiShika.

A super special thanks goes to my new Beta, Prism0467! She is amazing, and she totally inspires me to write!

I hope you like it! Please review!

Shikamaru had a fetish, and it was all Neji Hyuuga's fault. The two had met about two and a half years ago when Shikamaru entered Konoha High School as a freshman and Neji had been a sophomore. Shikamaru didn't know how it had happened, but after their first meeting he couldn't stop thinking about Neji's hair.

After a while, he realized that his interest was sexual and he hadn't been able to even look at the Hyuuga without blushing like an idiot and running away ever since. He had started letting his own hair grow out after their first encounter. Back then it had barely reached his shoulders, and he always kept it tied up in a short ponytail. As it grew longer he started clipping his bangs back and pulling the rest into a messy bun, a look that all the girls in school spent hours trying to copy.

Shikamaru had always been on the short side, and his face had always been a bit feminine, the new hairstyle was no help but he couldn't bring himself to cut it. Even though he hated how troublesome it was to maintain, he couldn't get off anymore without the feel of his long hair wrapped around his arms, tangling with his fingers, he wondered if Neji's hair would feel the same.

Shikamaru had been chronically single since he entered high school, and his sister Ino was always trying to get him to start dating. He had tried to tell her that he wasn't interested in dating, which wasn't really true. The person he liked had never shown any attraction toward him, but Ino was oblivious to his fascination with Neji.

Yesterday she approached him with her 'master plan' to find him a boyfriend. She told him that all he had to do was change his look and the guys would be all over him. What she really wanted was to give him a makeover, which he wasn't interested in.

However, after she threatened to tell their parents about his smoking habit he decided it was more work to try and talk her out of it, so he had ended up agreeing to let her do her thing the next morning before school, even though he had no intention of actually asking anyone out.

Shika sighed and made his way to Ino's room, still half asleep. Why she needed an hour before school to get him ready he had no idea. He knocked on her door, and was greeted by an already dressed and ready Ino.

"Why are you ready so early?" He yawned.

"Dummy, I got ready first so I would have time to do your stuff."

"I'm a guy. There's not much to do."

Ino smirked evilly, "Don't be so sure little bro."

Shikamaru had discovered, as his hair grew longer that it wasn't straight like Neji's perfect shiny locks. His hair had seemed straight when it was short with just the ends curling a bit, but now when he let it down it hung in wide loose curls all the way down to his butt. Ino gasped when he released the waterfall of hair from it's usual bun.

"Oh. My. God. Shikamaru, your hair is beautiful! I didn't know it was so long, you never wear it down anymore. Well, I was going to straighten it, but I like it better this way."

She started by fixing a few wild or flattened strands with her curling iron until all of it hung in the same way. She trimmed his bangs and straightened them so they framed his face. When she pulled out her makeup bag he tried to flee but she grabbed him and held him in the chair. After a promise that she wouldn't make him look like a drag queen, he finally sat there and let her have her way. She put eyeliner on him first, followed by a light coat of mascara just to darken his already long eyelashes, and last she put a coat of something on his lips that turned out to be strawberry chapstick.

When she was finally done, and allowed him to look in the mirror he sucked in a surprised breath. His hair was hanging perfectly, his eyes popped, but he didn't really look like he was wearing makeup. His lips had a lightly pink-tinted shine to them that made them look fuller and pouty. He looked like a completely different person... he looked fucking HOT!

"Thank you so much Ino." He smiled at her, and turned to go back to his room to get dressed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get dressed for school. Duh."

Ino's smirk was back. Shika gulped. "Here. I bought you an outfit, put it on."

"Okay, turn around."

"You are my brother; it's not like I've never seen you naked." She laughed but did as he had requested.

Shikamaru opened the bag to find a pair of jeans, a white button down shirt, a pair of black converse and... a pack of underwear. "Why did you buy me underwear?"

"I'm the one who does the laundry, idiot, yours are all boring. So I got you some better ones."

He didn't understand why underwear mattered, until he was dressed. The jeans were extremely low-cut and tight, the maroon band with 'Calvin Klein' emblazoned on it stuck all the way out. His shirt just reached the edge of his pants, and any movement made it ride up and show the elastic band and part of his flat stomach.

Ino turned around and squealed. "You look so amazingly hot! If you weren't my bro I would be all over you!"

Shikamaru looked in the mirror, he looked sexy as hell. Maybe the clothes were a bit much, but he trusted Ino's judgment. If she said it looked good then he believed her. He gave Ino a hug and thanked her for all her support, before the siblings grabbed their things and headed to school.

Shikamaru was not used to people staring at him, but as he made his way down the hallway eyes followed his every step. He could hear people around him whispering, 'Who is that guy?' 'Is he new?' 'He's fucking gorgeous.' Shika could feel the blood rush to his cheeks, and kept his eyes on his feet.

When he finally reached his locker, he felt a presence come up behind him. "Hello there sexy, are you new here?" purred a familiar voice.

Shikamaru turned around and looked up at his red-headed friend. Gaara was his best friend, although most people were afraid of him. He had a bit of a reputation, he liked to get into fights and sometimes he really didn't know when to stop. "Dude, it's me." When Gaara looked at him confused he sighed, he really didn't look that different. Did he? "Shikamaru."

Gaara's mouth dropped open and he backed up a few steps. His eyes traveled from his feet all the way up to his face and back before he could respond. "Shit man. I had no idea. You look good, what's the occasion?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ino is on the warpath to find me a boyfriend, she threatened to tell mom and dad about me smoking if I didn't let her give me a makeover."

"I'll have to remember to thank her, because you look good enough to eat."

Shika punched his bestie in the shoulder before heading to the stairs. "Don't flirt with me weirdo. Let's go smoke, yeah?"

Gaara followed, looking at his friend through new eyes. After Ino's makeover Shikamaru was the hottest guy he had met in his young life, and he had cozied up to a lightning strike once or twice. At that moment he decided to make the Nara his; too bad he didn't know that he wasn't the only one with those intentions.

As Shika made his way up the stairs to the roof, he was suddenly stopped by an arm being thrown out in front of him. His eyes followed the appendage to 'its owner, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was your typical jock, kind of a bastard, but ridiculously handsome. He was a junior, first string on the football team and a shoe-in for prom king.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I don't believe we've met. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, what's your name?" He asked running the back of his hand gently along the side of his face.

Shikamaru and Sasuke were actually quite well acquainted, Shika was his calculus tutor. He got the impression that he would have to re-introduce himself to many people today. Maybe he should just wear a name tag. Shika opened his mouth to answer when Gaara's hand shot out of nowhere and slapped Sasuke's hand away. "Fuck off, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked, "Trying to keep the newbie all to yourself, huh?"

"I am not a new student. Sasuke, it's me Shikamaru, your calculus tutor."

Sasuke looked as shocked as Gaara had, his eyes made the familiar circuit up and down. Sasuke grabbed his chin in a gentle grip and brought his face closer for inspection. Gaara's voice was sharp and deadly, "Hands off, or I am going to show your front teeth the joy of liberation."

Sasuke released him and turned his attention to Gaara. The two started arguing, which Shika took as a chance to escape. He ran the rest of the way to the roof; he really needed a fucking cigarette. Why were all his friends acting so weird all of the sudden? He was still the same guy after all.

Finally he made it to his destination, which was thankfully deserted. The Nara took a smoke out of his pack and lit it up, the sweet burn of menthol clearing his head. He leaned over the railing and blew a cloud of smoke into the wind.

The door opened behind him and Gaara came over to stand next to him. "Why'd you run off?"

"I needed a smoke, and you guys were being stupid."

Gaara didn't answer; he simply plucked the cig out of his hand and took a long drag. They finished it off right when the bell rang for first period.

Shika was nervous as he headed to his first class, worried that more people were going to act like Gaara and Sasuke. As he walked into class, everyone went silent. He was starting to see a pattern emerging, and he didn't like it at all.

He took his seat, and waited for class to begin. When Neji walked into the class, Shikamaru blushed. He had totally forgotten that he not only shared this class with the Hyuuga, but sat next to him. Neji took his seat and leaned over, "What's with the new look Nara?"

It took a moment for him to realize that Neji recognized him, when even his best friend hadn't. He smiled a huge smile and before his mind caught up with his actions he threw his arms around Neji. A moment later, he made to jump back as he realized what he had done, but there were arms holding him in place.

The Nara's face flamed up, and pulled away when he was released. "S-s-sorry about that. People have been really weird today; it's just nice that someone recognized me."

Neji let out a low chuckle that shot straight to Shikamaru's groin. "You do look a bit different, but not like a completely different person or anything."

"Thanks."

The teacher walked in, so their conversation was cut short. The class flew by and before he knew it he was leaving. Gaara and Sasuke both met him outside his class, offering to walk him to his next. He turned them both down, reminding them that they should also get to class. He didn't see the death glare that Neji sent his two suitors or the smirk when he rejected them.

Shikamaru's next class was art; it was one of the classes that he shared with students from different grades. He took his place in front of his easel, setting his bag down and taking a seat. He turned around when he felt a shiver tingle up his spine, behind him was Itachi Uchiha. He was standing uncomfortably close, their bodies almost touching.

Itachi Uchiha, older brother of Sasuke Uchiha. He was a certified genius, and a hell of a looker. Tall and pale with long dark hair, he was one of the few guys Shika was attracted to other than Neji. However he wasn't in the mood to be harassed, so he simply turned around and ignored the raven.

"I don't think we've met. I'm-"

"Itachi Uchiha." Shika interrupted. "We've been on the chess team together for two years."

"Shikamaru?" Itachi's husky voice whispered into his ear. "My god, you look good."

"Look. I'm flattered, but I have filled my 'Hit on by an Uchiha' quota for today."

"Ah, so Sasuke has already made his move and beat me to the punch. Do you like him?"

"No."

"Are you single?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I already have my eye on someone."

Itachi looked disappointed, but gave him a small smile. "He's a lucky man, whoever he is. But if you change your mind my offer stands." The elder Uchiha took his seat, and didn't bother him for the rest of the period.

Shikamaru's next class went by quietly, people were still sending him lusty looks, but no one was brave enough to approach him.

Fourth period wasn't so lucky however, when Kiba showed up. Kiba Inuzuka was a star athlete and a notoriously bi-sexual man-whore. Tall and masculine, he was the full package... physically at least, he was a bit of a dunce when it came to schoolwork, and another of the students he tutored.

"Hello there little kitten, what's your name?"

'Little kitten?' Ew. "Seriously? You too? It's Shikamaru, your Spanish tutor. _Idiota_."

"Damn, when did you get so hot?" Kiba leaned over him so Shika had to look up to see his face; he used the angle to press a kiss to his unguarded lips. Shikamaru pushed him away immediately and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Ugh. Get the fuck off me Inuzuka."

"Go out with me."

"No."

"Aw, come on. I don't bite, unless you want me to." Kiba flashed the wolf-like grin that had been employed to charm his way into so many beds.

"I know that when you say 'Let's go out' what you really mean is let's fuck. I'm not interested, thanks."

Kiba leaned his huge body back over him, and put his lips right up to Shika's ear. "Ah... just hearing you say the word 'fuck' is already getting me excited."

From behind his molester came the voice of his savior. "The man said he wasn't interested, so I suggest you fuck off." Shikamaru looked up to see Neji with a disgruntled look on his face. Kiba backed off and went to his seat to pout. Neji turned his attention to Shika and his gaze softened. "You okay?"

"Yeah, asshole thought it was alright to just kiss me for no reason, yuck."

Neji's eyes turned to ice. "He kissed you? On the mouth?" Neji hissed. Shika simply nodded. "I see. Excuse me a moment."

Neji stood from his seat and calmly walked over to Kiba, the Inuzuka stood, and as soon as he was vertical Neji's fist made contact with his mouth. The smack of his punch seemed to echo around the silent room. Kiba was on his ass, looking up at Neji like he had grown two heads.

Neji stalked back over to Shikamaru and grabbed his arm, pulling him from the room full of gaping students. He was quiet as he was dragged down several hallways and unceremoniously shoved into an unused classroom.

Neji closed the door and locked it behind himself. He advanced on Shikamaru, who backed up until he was against the wall. Neji put his palms on either side of Shikamaru's head, and leveled him with an angry stare. Shikamaru didn't realize until just then how much bigger Neji was than him. He was at least a foot taller, and almost twice as broad.

"I can't believe you let that dog kiss you." Neji ground out. "How dare you come to school looking like this, showing off to everyone and letting them fuck you with their eyes, touch you... kiss you."

Shikamaru didn't know why, but he was really turned on by what was happening. Was Neji jealous? Did that mean that the Hyuuga liked him back after all? There was only one way he could think of to find out, and that was to be honest with the man.

"I-I only wanted you to look at me." He cast his eyes down and blushed a deep crimson.

Neji chuckled and leaned closer. "Oh Shikamaru, I've always been looking. Since that first time we met. I could never keep my eyes off you, but you kept running away from me."

Shika looked up, shocked. He didn't even think before he made his next move, kissing Neji full on the mouth. Even with Neji leaned down he had to get on his tiptoes to reach. When they parted, Shika gasped out, "Me too, I have always been watching you. I ran away because I was afraid you wouldn't like me back."

Neji picked him up as if he weighed nothing; Shikamaru wrapped his legs around his senior, and welcomed the kiss that Neji introduced. The Hyuuga slid his tongue along the seam of Shika's lips, and the Nara opened up for him. Neji's tongue was thorough as it explored the recesses of his mouth; Shikamaru kissed back moaning as his hands tangled themselves into the hair he had fantasized about for so long.

With his legs locked around Neji's waist he could feel the Hyuuga's growing 'problem' against his own already achingly hard erection. Neji pushed forward, grinding them together through the rough material of their jeans. Shikamaru threw his head back as Neji began a slow surge and retreat, pulling Shika into a spiral of pleasure.

Shikamaru was embarrassed, but he had to tell him. "Neji, I-I've never done this before."

"With a guy or with anyone?"

"Anyone." He admitted.

Neji liked that answer a lot. "No one else can touch you like this. Ever. Understand?" Neji growled.

All Shika could do in response was nod. Neji was apparently unsatisfied by this, and ground down almost painfully hard. "Tell me Shikamaru. Who can touch you like this?"

"Ah-Oh-only you. Only Neji can touch me." Shikamaru's voice sounded wrong to his ears, too high and needy.

"Good."

Neji moved from the wall, carrying Shikamaru over to the teacher's desk and laying him out on it. Neji looked down on him, Shikamaru's long hair tangled around his arms, and some of it fanned behind him and hung of the desk. His lips were wet and swollen, his eyes half lidded. He looked like sex personified. God help anyone who ever saw his Shikamaru like this. Neji was extremely possessive, and this wanton side of Shika was reserved all for him.

Neji unbuttoned his new lover's jeans, and pulled them down just far enough to expose the hard length they were concealing. He leaned down and licked the tip teasingly, Shikamaru bowed off the desk. He was overwhelmed, Neji's hair was hanging down, draping over him and making him crazy.

Finally Neji took more into his mouth, and slowly began to bob his head. Shika reached down and gripped that beautiful hair in both his hands. He was already close to cumming.

"Neji please, ah! I am gonna cum if you don't stop!"

Neji pulled back, and looked up at his adorable lover. "I would keep going, but I want you to cum when I'm inside you." Neji put three fingers to Shikamaru's mouth. "Suck." He commanded.

Shikamaru opened his mouth and pulled the digits inside. He swirled his tongue around them, and moaned. Neji looked on in erotic fascination; he was perilously close to climax from the feel of that hot mouth on his fingers. He pulled his hand back, a trail of saliva connecting them. Neji broke it when he led his fingers down to the place he so wanted to be.

His first finger went in easily, Shika squirmed around the invasion. Soon Neji added another, and Shika winced as discomfort stabbed through him. Neji curled his fingers inside and rubbed against his prostate, and Shika saw stars. His discomfort forgotten, he pushed himself down on Neji's fingers, trying to hit that special place again. Neji added another finger, and Shika cried out with a mix of pleasure and pain.

When Neji felt he was ready, he extracted his fingers making Shikamaru whimper. He spit into his palm and slicked himself as best he could. Slowly he entered, Shika's muscles immediately tightened up. "Ah! Fuck, I need you to relax baby. Deep breaths."

The Nara took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles, Neji slowly moved forward inch by inch until he was fully sheathed in his junior's tight heat. Shikamaru had tears escaping from the corners of his eyes. Neji leaned down and held him to his chest. "Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Shika wrapped his arms around Neji, keeping him from leaving.

After a minute of acclimating, Shika undulated underneath him. Neji moaned. He slowly pulled out and slammed back in, eliciting a cry of ecstasy from him. He took no time to set up a fast and rough pace. Shikamaru loved it; his hands were wrapped around the edge of the desk to keep himself in place. His body arched up as Neji began to pound into his prostate.

Neji leaned down and put his weight on his elbows, trapping Shika's hard-on between their bodies. With every thrust of his hips, he stroked his uke's cock with his hard abdomen. He brought his lips to the Nara's neck and sucked on the tan column, leaving a huge hickey in his wake.

Neji's hair created a sort of tent around them, and it was making him lose it. Shika wrapped his arms around Neji, their hair entwined them, and he couldn't tell where his ended and Neji's began. He was teetering on the edge of oblivion, when Neji took his mouth in a rough kiss.

Shikamaru groaned, the wicked tongue in his mouth, and the feeling of Neji's hair tangled up around him threw him over the edge. Shikamaru shot his cum between their bodies, Neji thrusted a few more times, and found his own bliss.

The two made their way into the hallway after the bell rang; people were gaping at them as they passed. It was so obvious that they had been having sex, Shikamaru's hair was tousled, his clothes were wrinkled, his eyeliner was smudged and his lips were red and swollen. Not to mention the enormous hickey Neji had left and the fact that he was limping like he had a wooden leg.

Shika was embarrassed his face a red beacon, his eyes were glued to the ground. Neji wrapped an arm around him, and held him to his side. Neji wasn't embarrassed in the least; he was walking head high a smug smirk pulling at his lips.

As they passed Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi and Kiba, Neji met each of their eyes. The threat was clear. Anyone touches Shikamaru dies.

The two decided to skip the rest of the day, and head to Shikamaru's empty house for a repeat performance.

-END-

Please review!


End file.
